The Kolias Rose
by Sunadokei
Summary: When Sonic finally explodes on poor Amy, she runs away...for two years? My first fanfic! YAY! R&R plz! .
1. A New Runaway Life

This is my first fanfic and this is the legalties here: Sonic and Co. belong to Sega, Archie, and the Sonic Team. Kiozona the Fox and lilac the Cat are MINE so no no usage wit out permission. GOT IT? okay here's me fic!

**Kolias Rose**

"Amy, I don't like you know DEAL WITH IT AND STOP BUGGING ME!" That was it. Sonic finally lost it and Amy was shattered. She was frozen until Sonic finally slapped her and left her alone. She didn't know what to do. So she just stood there. And finally for what seemed to be hours, her legs took her to the next town over Station Square, Kolias.

_**Kolias**_

_**Amy's POV**_

"So I guess it's finally over and done…" I mourned.

"I should have given up on him after I saw him running from me…" So I went up to the manager of the small apartment here. I asked her for a cheap place and I handed over 200 dollars. I sat on my small bed trying to figure out what to do next. Then I wondered if Sonic ever noticed I am gone… I then sat up and decided to do a little shopping. 'Hmmm…where to first?' I looked at a bargain store. 'I might as well by some paper to keep in touch with them' I bought some paper, two pencils, and a pink pen. I walked back on the street when I noticed someone being harassed. I was shocked.

"Hey BULLY!" I said having no idea what to do next.

"Leave the girl alone!" My trusty Piko Piko Hammer was ready. And the thug started chasing me.

_**End of Amy's POV**_

_**Tails' Workshop **_

"Tails!" Sonic screamed.

Tails ran out of his room, "Yeah Sonic?"

Sonic gasped, "AmywenttobugmetodaysoIranandshecaughtmeandmyangerroseupandtoldher-" His crazy sentence only being ended by Tails' voice.

"Okay Sonic, tell what happened SLOWLY."

_**Sonic's POV**_

I can't believe I did that to her little heart… I sobbed. Wondering where Amy is. God, I hope she's okay. I mean, she's been captured by Eggman about 20 times and went through me yelling at her. She must be broken right now, alone and weeping…

"I must find her," I whispered. "At all costs…"

_**End of Sonic's POV**_

_**Back at Kolias**_

"Will you ever give up?" Amy said. The thug was almost beaten when he just came back. Amy hammered the guy (literally) into the ground. Then Amy walked up to the shocked vixen. She was around Amy's age and her fur was light green. She had one gold earring on her left ear and wore black pants with little yellow circles at the bottom, and a light blue T-shirt with a white halo picture on it. She also had a tuft of fur over her aqua blue eyes and baby blue hair in a ponytail. She also had on her white gloves and dark blue sneakers.

"Thank you stranger," said the vixen.

"No it's okay really!" Amy said.

"Well my name's Amy Rose! You?"

"Kiozona Raishu," she replied.

"C'mon! I'll take you to my place! My friend Lilac Vakins lives with me in out apartment, I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you!" She smiled and ran off holding on to my wrist.

_**Amy's POV**_

I wonder where she's taking me… Just then we finally got there. A blue cat was on the couch reading the paper. She was their age as well and had black tips on her ears. A tuft of fur stuck out between her yellow eyes. She was wearing small black glasses and had a rather slender body. She was wearing her light yellow gloves and black bracelets, jeans and a long sleeve white shirt with yellow stripes along the sides of them. She had on black slippers with a yellow circle on the center.

"Hello Kiozona! Who's your friend there?" said Lilac.

"This is Amy Rose, she says she just moved into Zoomai Apartments. I met when she saved me from a street thug!" Kiozona replied.

"No kidding?" Lilac said.

"Yes I suppose it is true…" I said.

"Well then why don't you get out of that place so you can stay here with us!" Lilac offered.

"That'd be great!" I said. "Let me just contact the manager and get my things."

_**End of Amy's POV**_

_**The Mystic Ruins**_

Sonic was gazing at the stars that night. He was wondering where Amy was and if she was okay. He tried contacting her but that didn't work. If only he knew where she was.

"Sigh I guess she's gone…I wonder if she's staying somewhere… I don't think she would be though… I wonder if I'll ever see her again…" Sonic sighed.

"I wish I could've been nicer to her. I wish I could somehow contact her and tell her I'm so sorry. I'll start my search tomorrow no matter what!"

_**The Next Day at Tails' Workshop**_

"C'mon Tails! Let's go for it!" said Sonic. They were on the X Tornado, ready to go.

"OK Sonic!" replied young Tails. He also worried. He had told everyone else and THEY were worried. The whole gang was going to go looking for her today; Sonic just hoped they could find her.

_**At Midnight**_

They couldn't find her today. But they wouldn't give up that easily! They'd keep looking until they have found her…


	2. Reuniting

**Part 2: Reuniting**

_**Kolias Pond, 2 years later**_

_**Amy's POV**_

It had been two whole years since I saw my loves face. But he hates me. So I guess I should stay here at Kolias… Kio (Kiozona) and Lilac and I have been best buds since I moved over here.

"I've had enough!" I said to myself.

"I'm going to go visit Station Square tomorrow!"

_**Amy, Lilac, And Kio's Apartment**_

"Kio! Lilac!" I yelled. They came out of their rooms.

"What is it Amy?" said Lilac.

"You guys want to come with me to my hometown tomorrow?" I said.

"YEAH!" they said in unison.

"Except where is your hometown?" Kio said.

"Station Square, next town over! Now let's pack out bags and hit the train station girls! I'd like you to meet some of my friends over there!"

_**End of Amy's POV**_

_**The Next Day, Station Square**_

Sonic was on the rooftop of his apartment thinking about Amy. It has been two whole years since he's seen here. He's also been feeling some sort of compassion for her after she left. Now all he could do was hope that she'd return someday… He had longer quills now and streaked of them pink for Amy. He was also slightly taller now. 'I'm bored…I'll just slip over to the station.' He thought. Not knowing the surprise in store for him there…

_**Train Station**_

"Were here girls!" shouted Amy. Overly excited about seeing Station Square again.

"Okay Amy! Let's go!" said Kio. They got all of their baggage and got out of the Station. Then Amy suddenly stopped, staring at something. It was…it was…

"Sonic?" cried Amy. Then Sonic noticed her and nearly fainted. She wasn't the little hedgehog fan girl he knew anymore, she was taller, wore sunglasses, a yellow T-shirt that said '777' in bold letters, and to top it all off she wore a black Capri and red elevator shoes.

"Amy?"

"You mean Sonic the Hedgehog on TV? That guy's wicked cool!" Shouted Kio. But before she even finished that sentence, Sonic ran up to Amy, hugging her.

"Erm…Amy? Do you know Sonic somehow?" Lilac questioned.

"Yeah Lilac, I guess I haven't told you yet because-" Amy hung her head down.

"Amy, It's okay! I'm REALLY sorry about that…" Sonic said.

"So Amy, where ya living all these years?"

"Kolias silly!" replied Amy.

"Oh really?" Sonic said.

"AHEM!" Kio and Lilac said in unison.

"Will someone tell us what the hell is goin' on here?" said Lilac.

"Oops. Sorry Lilac. I'll tell you when we get out of here. Now Sonic this is Kio and Lilac," said Amy.

"Pleasure to meet you girls!" said Sonic.

"Likewise," replied Kio.

"Well then let's get to my place Sonic style…that is after I call everybody."

"Wait, what do you mean by everyone?" said Lilac.

"Well, basically the whole Sonic Team!" said Sonic.

"We are going to meet the Sonic Team!" Kio and Lilac said in unison.

"C'mon guys! Let's go and hang on tight!" Soon they were going at Sonic speed to Tails' workshop.

_**Tails' Workshop**_

"Hey Tails! Sonic shouted.

"Yeah Son-" he froze before he finished that sentence for a familiar pink hedgehog was standing right in front of him.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I think I'm seeing Amy in my vision again…"

"Ahem, Tails? It's me, the one and only Amy. I came to town along with Kio and Lilac because I missed you guys too much," Amy said. And with that Tails jumped on Amy and started hugging her and crying.

"Awwww…" said the two quests as they watched them reunite. Tails was older and taller now. He wore a gray shirt with a white star on it and had dark blue shoes, which allowed him to hover with the click of a button. His fur was now slightly darkened and he had a pink streak on his right arm.

"Hey Sonic, why do you and Tails both have pink streaks on your fur?" Amy questioned. Sonic sighed.

"Well to tell you the truth Amy after one year of searching for you we finally thought you were dead and we ALL put a pink streak on our fur so we could remember you always," Sonic said. Amy's eyes shined when she heard this.

"You did that for ME?" she asked.

"Yup!" Sonic replied.

"Wow Amy, if you had all these good friends with you here, why did you decide to come over to Kolias?" asked Kio.

"Well Kio, I used to be a fan girl to Sonic pestering him everyday of the week when he finally got aggravated and told me he didn't love me when I thought he did 'cause I did back then…" Amy's voice trailed off.

"Listen Amy, I'm SO sorry 'bout that. Will you ever forgive me?" Sonic asked.

"Of coarse Sonniku!" Amy replied hugging him.

"Awwwwww…" said Kio and Lilac in unison. Sonic and Amy both blushed that time.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" squealed this time Tails, Kio, and Lilac in unison. But just then the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" shouted Sonic trying to get away from that scene.


End file.
